Decorating The Tree
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “You dropped me.” Her perfect pink lips formed into a pout. “I'm sorry, want me to kiss it better?” He asked, smirking.


**I blame Leighton for this fic lol**

_December 8th, 2005_

"Dan! I can't reach!" A fifteen year old Serena cried, trying to put the star on the top of the tree.

Dan laughed as he hoisted her up, her sitting on his shoulders. "Serena," He grunted. "Hurry please."

Serena giggled, putting the star on the very top. Lily had ordered them to decorate the tree and had left an hour ago, leaving them alone.

He set her down none too gently on the couch, laughing as she got up and started to hit him. "Geez, chill van der Woodsen."

"You dropped me." Her perfect pink lips formed into a pout.

"I'm sorry, want me to kiss it better?" He asked, smirking.

"In your dreams, Humphrey." She replied and with a flash of blonde hair, she was putting more ornaments on the tree.

"Of course." He muttered as he walked past her. "Just kidding." He added, once seeing her glare at him.

"Its good thing you're my best friend, otherwise I might just have to.." She trailed off, waving a candy cane threateningly.

"Whatever you say d_ar_ling." He put on a Southern accent, winking at her. "Hey we should decorate your room."

"With candy canes?"

"No, with Christmas _stuff!_" He emphasized 'stuff' by holding up a stuffed reindeer.

"Okay?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes Dan, I think you're a little crazy."

"You love me for it."

"Mhmm, whatever you say." She laughed, picking up a variety of decorations and bringing them into the room.

Dan, who didn't see the jumble of stuff on the floor, walked in and promptly tripped over it. "Whoa!" He grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be Serena and slammed her into the wall.

"Sorry..I.." He trailed off as he realized he was standing _really _close to her.

"You know, you don't look half bad in this light, Humphrey."

His eyes focused on her lips and for the first time while spending time with Serena, he felt his pants tightening slightly. He licked his lips, meeting her eyes again.

She bit her lip as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers before pulling away quickly, his cheeks red. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she dragged him towards her bed. He took the opportunity to kiss her again, his tongue exploring her mouth as she fell onto the bed.

She gasped as he pulled away, and started to attack her neck. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back to her lips. "Ow," He whimpered, subjecting to her kisses.

"Kiss me," She whispered hoarsely, sliding her hands under his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly. He did as instructed and quickly pressed his mouth to hers again. She sat up, quickly removing her own top before pressing him down on the sheets.

He watched in awe as she did so. Between kisses, he managed to mutter, "You're beautiful." She thanked him by pressing kisses down his chest, leaving pink lip gloss marks all over his chest.

She ran her hands over his six pack, all the while murmuring, "Who knew you had such a nice body, Humphrey?"

He grunted in response as she pinned his arms above his head. "Shouldn't we close the door or something?" Dan asked, hands firmly situated on her lower back as she lay on top of him.

"How about later?" Serena rolled off of the bed, dragging Dan with her, and pushed him onto her hard backed oak chair.

"What are you doing?"

She placed a finger to his lips before kicking the door closed and closing the blinds. She turned to look at him, but he was right behind her, hands on her hips.

He hoisted her up against the wall, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He kicked open the blanket and set her on the bed, quickly sliding his brown cords and boxers down. He slid into bed with her, the comforter covering them both. He resumed his previous activities to her neck.

"Dan.." She moaned, nails sinking into his back. He silenced her by kissing her again and soon the rest of her clothes joined his on the floor.

He kissed her hungrily, years of sexual tension coming alive in that moment. "Do you trust me?" He asked, voice muffled by her neck.

Serena nodded, not trusting herself to speak, as she looked into his eyes. "More than anything." She managed in a breathless voice, voice shaking slightly.

"We're not going to." He declared, still kissing her everywhere. "Not yet, at least."

"Dan!" Serena groaned, causing him to stop. "I want this. I need you."

The intensity of her voice almost made him reconsider, but the good side in him won out. "Not yet. We'll just..kiss."

Leaning up, she kissed him softly. "We'll be safe, I promise."

"Serena, I want you too." He smiled down at her, brushing back her hair. "I really do. You're than my friend. Way more. Actually to be honest, I've wanted you for a long time. But we can't. Not like this, rushed and with lust. Your first time should be with someone you love."

"You're too damn sweet for your own good," Serena smiled up at him, kissing him again. "For the record, I do love you."

"You're just saying tha-"

The door opened and Lily and Eric entered calling their names. Lily caught sight of them first and quickly spun Eric around. "Eric shield your eyes!"

"Wait, wha?"

"Eric go to your room!"

"But.."

"Now!"

He left the room hesitantly, while Lily glowered at Dan and Serena who had hurriedly covered themselves up.

"I told you to put up decorations. Not have sex!"

"We were.." Dan stammered awkwardly, hiding himself with the covers.

"So tell me, how did you end up in bed?"

"I..I tripped." Dan muttered, redfaced.

"Right. I am going to call Rufus and by the time I get back, you two better be dressed" Lily left the room shaking her head and muttering something about 'hormones'.

Serena watched the door swing close and burst into a relatively quiet bout of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked, amused as he found his boxers and slid them onto his hips.

"You're scared of my mom." Serena giggled, catching her camisole and pulled it on.

"Am not." Dan blushed again, pulling his shirt on.

"Sure."

--

"You two realize that thousands of girls get pregnant each year because of unprotected sex, right?" Rufus asked, arms crossed.

"Dad...please..this is embarrassing enough. Can't we just, you know, drop it?" Dan pleaded desperately.

"No." Lily cut in, glaring at Serena who had suddenly found the carpet really fascinating. "I thought you two are just friends."

"We were." Serena muttered, sneaking a smile at Dan.

"Okay, that's it. Serena, you're grounded three weeks, no phone, no going out."

"That goes for you as well Dan." Rufus said sternly, holding his hand out for Dan's phone.

"Now who wants to explain why you two were in bed."

"Mom, he tripped."

"Serena, do you honestly expect me to believe that he tripped and landed on your lips?"

"When its the truth, yes!"

"Mrs. Van der Wooden. Serena put some decorations on the floor, I tripped, grabbed her, and we slammed into the wall." Dan explained, flushing.

"That does sound plausible Lily." Rufus pointed out. "But you are still grounded."

"Dad!"

--

_December 24th, 2005_

"Serena!" She turned at the sound of Dan's voice, smiling.

"Hey Dan." She bit her lip as he approached her.

"Hey, here." He held out a red thorn-less rose. "Since I never officially did this, I'm doing it now. Will you go out with me?"

Serena smiled, throwing her arms around him. "Yes, of course. Merry Christmas Dan." She kissed him softly.

"TWO FEET!"

Serena quickly stepped away from Dan, blushing. They had been required to keep two feet's distance from each other.

"Merry Christmas Serena." Dan smiled, kissing her on the cheek before quickly stepping away.


End file.
